Martin Zigmarl
Martin Zigmar is an alter user and a member of HOLY. Personality Zigmarl is a very noble man with strong convictions about his cause; hence the formation of HOLY, which was used to provide a safe haven for Alter users, who are constantly discriminated against by normal people, and the Mainland in particular. History Noticeably of much older age than every other Alter User and stated to be the very first one, Martin Zigmar is the commanding officer of HOLY. When Nabiki blocked Elian’s surveillance Zigmar ordered Scheris and Tachibana to go after Ranma and Kazuma and Ryuho to go after Ryoga. After the three escaped he informed the group that the National Defense Force had been called in to contain the Alter User threat. Alter Alter Alias: A truly unique "Alter" possessed by Martin Zigmarl, it is the only "Alter" in the entire series that manifests as two distinct constructs simultaneously with one another. Even more interesting about "Alter Alias" was that the two forms were an "alloy-type" and a "familiar" respectively; the "alloy-type" generated as a green-and-orange armor that covered Martin's neck, chest, shoulders, arms and legs (likely covering his torso from underneath his uniform also), with retractable pistons functioning to power the air-pressure bursts, while the "familiar" developed as a green-and-orange mechanoid roughly the same height as Martin, with a large barrel on its head for unleashing its air-pressure attacks. *'Air-Pressure Attraction-Repulsion': Martin has the ability to generate highly concentrated levels of air-pressure from both his own hands (through pressure holes on his elbows) and the nozzle of his "familiar". Given their dualistic nature, the effects of the generated air-pressure differ between the "alloy-type" and the "familiar": the air-pressure blasts generated from Martin himself repel the opponent away from himself via tremendous, high-velocity bursts that can cause considerable trauma to struck objects (even with megaton-scale durability), while the "familiar" forcibly pulls in objects with a prolonged funneling effect. *'Repulsion Shield': Martin can use his air pressure blasts to form a protective cone around himself, it is strong enough stop Zetsuei. *'Dual Burst': By combining the aforementioned traits of attraction and repulsion, the resulting shift of air-pressure can inflict even further damage against targets: first the "familiar" restrains the opponent by its attraction power, while Martin unleashes a blast of repulsive pressure from his elbows at the same time. *'Pressure Fist': The "Alter Alias familiar" is capable of channeling air-pressure around select bodyparts, in order to augment its striking power at a particular moment. The boost is sufficiently high to enable the "familiar" to deconstruct mid-tier "Alters" ("Stage 1 Zetsuei") to its fundamental energetic composition in a single punch. *'Pressure Shielding': With correctly timing his repulsive bursts of air-pressure to incoming objects, Martin can generate a frontal "barrier" of pressure with his palms to challenge the momentum of the projectile(s) and attempt to divert their path(s) from himself. The "barrier" can be maintained for at least several seconds across a surface area of several meters in front of Martin, and the effect was powerful enough to completely overwhelm both rocket limbs of "Stage 2 Zetsuei" simultaneously and deflect them to other sides of the chamber; the rocket limbs are the strongest techniques of that form of Zetsuei, which can generate double-digit megatons of TNT equivalent in clashes. Category:Gray Skies